Friendly Rivalry
by ashleigh555
Summary: Not a Fic! Looking for authors who would be interested in writing some new fics for me since i have nothing to do. Friendly rivalry with any other authors who take on the challenge. More information inside! Just abit of fun whilst Glee isn't on.
1. Chapter 1

So, while I was doing an assignment, I got hit with an amazing idea for a future fanfic :D but… I never write so… Anyone is interested? I've got a few of these so I was wondering if anyone fancied a little competition over the summer?

I would really appreciate it since I have nothing to read over the summer! I was thinking maybe one author per prompt so that there weren't loads of fics based on the same prompt, but if you are interested then just let me know even if you've changed some details since I'd love to read it anyway

I'm not really fussy about the pairings ect since I love all of them but personally I prefer fics based on the original glee cast members rather than newer characters but I'd be willing to read anything.

So here it goes…

A funny one-shot where Brittany snaps at a glee club meeting and just says that she hates most of the club and that she is smarter than she acts or something like that. Pairing probably Brittana, a side pairing could be Faberry? Or any other lovable pairings!

Santana and Brittany are living in London/New York/Paris ect and are planning their wedding. This brings new challenges as they get ready to spend the rest of their lives together, but just getting to their wedding is hard enough at times when Santana has to get over issues that have been a part of her for years. Humour/romance/maybe angst? Perhaps include side stories with original characters and faberry? Klaine? Ect… Would love it if this could be continued.

A pairing based around the film Dear John. This really could be used for any pairing but I was thinking maybe including more angst, more humour and happiness at times and maybe even an unexpected, untimely pregnancy? Either way, would love to read this if someone recreated it.

Quinn leaves Ohio and Rachel would do _anything_ for her to come back. Even if that means employing her as her manager. Side stories included ect.

Finn takes Santana out as mates to get her to loosen up after Brittany kisses Artie, however when she does she ends up confessing something he could have gone without hearing. It insinuates that Rachel liked her as more than just a friend during high-school but they denied themselves to each other simply because Kurt told them Finn couldn't handle that. Instead, they made do with simply writing each other secret love- letters that Santana still has five years later.

You could go anywhere with this prompt, but it's just my latest idea.

So anyway, I hope you find one there that you'd like to use. I'd really love it if you let me know, it doesn't matter if you navigate away from the original prompt since they are just ideas. However if there aren't any there you are interested in but you'd like to do this then please let me know and I will publish more Thank you to anyone that reads this!

I'll let you know whose fic is the best though I'm sure I'd love them all!

I'm going to add more prompts soon since three of them are already taken!

...

Second prompt (Santana and Brittany's wedding) is already taken now by the author LondonLife! Can't wait to read it:)

Third prompt is also now taken! I look forward to reading it :)


	2. Chapter 2

_So just a couple more prompts since I seem to be running out of them! The bottom two prompts were given to me by an author on here and I absolutely love the idea's! _

_Thank you to every author whose PM'ed me and offered to write something and thank you to London Life who gave me the last two prompts. _

Brittany (or any other character) is a spy who's working for Sue Sylvester to discover the deepest and darkest secrets of McKinley's own. Her missions are simple, yet she isn't allowed to fall in love. It would ruin everything she's been working towards but maybe, just maybe, the person she's falling in love with isn't the disturbing enemy but more like the perfect ally.

A multi-chapter fic based around Kurt and Blaine as they try to adopt. They have to face many obstacles as they fight to prove they would make great parents but the pressure could either break them or bring them even closer together as they prepare to become parents for the first time.

Santana, Puck and Quinn make a deal that they can each get any other member of the glee club to go on a triple date with them one evening after school. Two of them succeed, but someone doesn't… Not at first anyway.

The cheerio's have to pair up, but Quinn is left without a partner since they all seem to despise her after rumours circulate around the school. What if a certain someone who she least expected volunteered to be her partner?

(Any combination of characters) Reunited with their kidnapped son after nine years, a couple must make a painful decision as they realise the boy has no memory of his parents.

Santana is a happily married detective whose life is turned upside down when she has to protect a New York socialite who is a very important witness to her most recent case…a murder case.


End file.
